


p-e-t-t-y

by chewhy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sharks, Soft Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chewhy/pseuds/chewhy
Summary: felix is P-E-T-T-Y petty, but it works out bc karma is hella on his side





	p-e-t-t-y

**Author's Note:**

> Hujin means lousy, Munji means dust, Chungjun means charge in Korean so... take it as you will
> 
> wrote this in one sitting in like an hour as i avoided my comp sci hw so... take it as you will lol

“Hey, uh, sir? Excuse me, sir? You dropped your shark.”

 

The customer who just ordered whirls back around and marches back towards Felix quickly. He seems angry, but Felix tries to suppress his laugh at the sight of the short guy stomping his way over; it’s kind of adorable. 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the guy snaps as he snatches the stuffed shark keychain out of Felix’s hands. It’s pink, Felix notices as it disappears into a pocket. 

 

“Um, okay, sir,” Felix responds as the guy runs out the door. He’s not really sure why the guy is so upset, but he figures he’ll let it slide since it’s not the weirdest experience he’s had while working in this cafe. 

 

“Felix, come on, the line’s getting backed up,” Hyunjin calls out from behind the counter, and when his head reappears over the espresso machine, the four schoolgirls standing next up in line start to giggle. 

 

Felix rolls his eyes as he approaches them to take their order, muttering, “It’s really your own fault that we get so many customers.” When he steps up to the register, he ignores the way the girls sigh realizing they get Felix instead of Hyunjin and asks in the most polite voice he can muster, “Hi, how can I help you today?”

 

If he notices the girls complaining later that their names were absolutely butchered from Hyejin to Hujin and Minji to Munji he doesn’t show it.

 

—

 

Later, when the morning rush has lulled down, Felix notices the lone cup of coffee that still remains at the pickup counter. It’s an Americano with the name “ _Changbin_ ” scrawled on the side in Felix’s own handwriting. Picking it up, he recalls the incident from the morning, realizing the customer, Changbin, perhaps, had left without his coffee. 

 

—

 

A week later, Felix is on front duty again with Hyunjin, and it’s at the worst possible time because the all girl’s Catholic school from down the block has just let out meaning all the middle schoolers and high schoolers are here to shout “Oppa, Oppa!” at Hyunjin as the not-so-discretely take stalker pictures. 

 

Complaining is useless, as Felix finds out when he tries to bring it up to Minho, their supervisor.

 

“Felix,” he sighs, “You know why the manager does it. More customers mean more revenue. It all just makes sense, you know?” When Felix tries to speak, he cuts him off, saying, “Anyway! You know you do the same, just with the guys and ahjummas. It’s your little accent, I think. Now get back to work and stop loitering!”

 

So here he stands, fake smile plastered wide onto his face as he grits out, “Can I get your order?” usually about three times before they notice him talking. 

 

Felix sighs, signing off more wrong names because, hey, who would deny him at least this one joy in life? He’s so glad that they haven’t switched to the digital printing system yet. 

 

“Hello,” Felix says, looking down and trying to multitask by organizing the change and take the next person’s order at the same time. “Can I take your order?”

 

“Yeah, one Earl Grey latte with lavender syrup and whole milk, one Java Chip Sea Salt Caramel Drizzle frappuccino with extra whip cream and sprinkles, and one Americano, please.”

 

Felix internally rolls his eyes at the order as he grabs the cups, asking, “Name?”

 

“Changbin.”

 

At that, Felix’s head jolts up. When his eyes confirm what his ears heard, he points his marker at the guy and shouts, “Hey! Pink Shark Dude!” 

 

“What the fuck?!” Pink Shark Dude hisses at him. He’s fuming again and he looks ready to run out the door again. Felix would let him, what with the ridiculous order, but this time the guy hasn’t paid yet and lord knows how Minho would lecture him about how “Every order counts!”

 

So Felix reaches over the counter and grabs the guy’s arm, saying, “Wait! Don’t leave your drinks _again_!” Also maybe it might be because Pink Shark Dude is literally? Kind of adorable when he’s angry. Like a little French bulldog snapping at your ankles or something. 

 

Pink Shark Dude glares at him, and then looks over at a table in the corner where two other boys sit. _Probably Earl Grey and Java Chip_ , Felix muses. “Whatever,” Pink Shark Dude hisses at him, “Just let go of my hand.”

 

At that moment, they both must forget about the marker that is still in Felix’s grasp, as Changbin whips his wrist away. That one flick of the wrist causes chaos, as the marker goes flying, hitting Felix’s face and _favorite white shirt._ Seconds of awkward silence pass as they both look at each other with wide eyes. When Felix dares to look down, he sees the most horrifying scatter of black across his billion dollar _Supreme_ shirt. 

 

“I— I—“ Pink Shark Dude stutters, and Felix thinks he might even see the slightest bit of fear in the guy’s eyes. 

 

On the one hand, _what the fuck_? But on the other hand, the customer is always right, so Felix quenches his rage and plasters on the biggest, fakest, widest smile he can muster right now. (Maybe that’s why Pink Shark Dude looks scared?)

 

“Your total is 9,300 won. Please move to that end of the counter to pick up your drinks.”

 

Changbin shuffles away looking a little sheepish and _NO,_ Felix tells himself, he does _not_ look cute as he walks away like a little French bulldog with his ears turned down and tail tucked in. 

 

Felix sighs and picks the cups back up, and because he is really such a petty bitch, he scribbles onto them, _Chungjun_. At least he can have his little paybacks. 

 

—

 

Felix finds himself at the stationery store a couple of days later, strolling up and down the marker isle. Okay, so maybe it’s a little petty to go out just to buy a pink sharpie so that he can piss off that one guy, but hey! As Felix always tells his friends, he’s not salty. Just bitter. 

 

Also, that _Supreme_ shirt… 

 

So he pays for the sharpie and decides that spending 2,000 won on a marker he’s only ever going to use once in his life is still worth it, _especially_ because it’s fucking glitter pink. As he exits the store, swinging the bag around with his wrist, Felix stops to look in the door of the animal shelter that happens to be set up next door. 

 

Deciding that he’s in a good enough mood to treat himself to some quality time playing with puppies, he steps inside.

 

An hour later, he steps outside somehow holding a leash with a little French bulldog at the end of it, collar around its neck with a tag that says, “Chungjun. If found, call Felix Lee (xxx)xxxxxxx”. 

 

Back at his and Seungmin’s shared apartment, they both wonder how in the world Felix is managing life as an actual legal adult when he makes decisions as bad as these, but even Seungmin can’t resist the puppy dog eyes that look up at him in wonder and aw. 

 

So they plan out a schedule to take the dog out to poop and pee, and walk every morning and night, and they train him as he grows and soon enough a whole month has passed and the teeny tiny puppy is now still tiny but maybe a little less teeny tiny and maybe just maybe every time Felix looks at the puppy he’s reminded of a guy that once ruined his _Supreme_ shirt and maybe, just very incredibly maybe, Felix realizes that it was his own fault for trying to show off and wear a Supreme shirt at his job at a _coffee shop_ of all places and he was just taking out his frustration with the giggling rush hour girls at that time…

 

But that doesn’t mean that stops Felix from still carrying the glitter pink marker in his apron pocket whenever he’s working. 

 

—

 

A few days later, Felix finds himself hiding a smile as he sneaks that same glitter pink marker out of his pocket when a short figure wearing all black walks into the coffee shop, shaking off the cold of winter. “Hello and welcome! How can I help you today?” Felix says, barely realizing that he’s practically shouting across the room. 

 

“Uh,” Pink Shark Dude looks taken aback as he hurries up to the counter looking like half of him wants to tackle Felix across the counter to shush him and the other half wants to run back out the door from which he came in. “An Americano, please.”

 

“Ah, of course,” Felix cheerfully replies. “One Americano, coming right up. That’ll be 2,500 won.”

 

“Yeah,” Pink Shark Dude says, handing over his change. “Did you, uh, need my name?” he asks.

 

“Oh, no no no,” Felix assures. “I do my best to remember returning customers. Please wait by that end of the counter for your drink.”

 

Once Felix sees the guy has turned his back, he whips the cap off his pen and gets to writing. His final product is a swirly “ _Chungjun <3_” followed by a little pink shark drawn swimming along the bottom half of the cup. Half of him is giggling in mad glee while the other half is patting himself on the back for that impeccable penmanship. 

 

Felix carefully positions the hot cup barrier so that it’ll reveal the shark to Pink Shark Dude as he picks it up, calling, “One Americano for Changbin!” before running back to his station at the register. 

 

It only takes two minutes and forty-eight seconds for Pink Shark Dude to come stomping (adorably) up. 

 

“What will it take for you to stop bugging me about Jenny,” he growls. 

 

That is not what Felix was expecting. “Who is Jenny?” he asks bewildered. 

 

“My fucking shark? Okay? Now answer my question, what’ll it take?”

 

“Your number.” Felix had planned it, actually, and meant to say it the first time but the whole _Jenny_ thing caught him off guard so… He could only hope that ‘Changbin’ wouldn’t be offended enough to throw the coffee at his face because Felix had forgotten to account for the temperature of the hot Americano. 

 

“I - what.” Pink Shark Dude just stands there, blinking at Felix. “What.” Felix can literally see the anger fizzling out of Pink Shark Dude’s body. 

 

“Your number. I’ll stop bugging you about, uh, ‘Jenny’ if you give me your number,” Felix says slowly as if explaining fractions to a child. Thinking back, it’s kind of the same tone of voice that Felix used when trying to teach Chungjun how to sit and roll over. Nobody has to know that, though. 

 

“I… Promise?” Changbin says, and Felix almost whoops with glee right then and there because they’re approaching a yes.

 

“Yes!”

 

“Okay,” Changbin shrugs and reaches over to take Felix’s pink glitter marker that is somehow still in his hand. Changbin scribbles down a series of digits onto a cup sleeve and pushes it over to Felix. “There. Now quit it.”

 

“Okay! Thank you, have a nice day!” Felix says. “Now could you please move aside? My next customer is waiting,” he finishes because hey, angry Changbin is still cute.

 

—

 

Later that night, Felix drafts a text message about ten times before Seungmin finally steals his phone and hits _Send_ for him. 

 

A few streets away in another apartment in Seoul, a screech of rage can be heard as Changbin reads: 

 

**_from: Unknown_ **

 

hey chungjunnie hyung ~~~ i know i said i wouldn’t make fun of jenny anymore but… who the heck names a keychain shark??

 

this is felix btw! do u want to go out sometime? i’m down for anything but coffee~~

**Author's Note:**

> i love love love kudos and comments <3 very much appreciated!
> 
> find me on [[twitter](https://twitter.com/2jaepg)] and [[tumblr](http://busanjeongin.tumblr.com/)]  
> i need stray kids mutuals please be my friend lol
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/R6R27QMR)


End file.
